


Exordium

by Melodyhearts



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2nd POV, Amnesia, Backstory, First story on here, Memory Loss, OC Story, Other, Timelines, i think, idk how to tag, memory loss is a bitch, space, timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyhearts/pseuds/Melodyhearts
Summary: A long long way from home, I remembered.--A very small chunk of a messed up timeline for a sad blue child.





	Exordium

_ I've lived a long life... _

 

I exist, but don't exist. I am and am not. Fading and shining in a space between waking death and sleeping life. Everything just slipping through my fingers. I just watch it go by, like rain on glass.

 

_ I saw the birth of the universe _

Bright and stunning and light. Glowing and burning,unlike me. Embers cooling into sudden life and planets.

Stars.

Galaxies.

Moons.

It was alluring and new.

 

_ Moment after moment... _

I watched with translucent, half solid eyes. Wondering...Who was I? I watch, look and gaze at all but myself. Was I in this wonder alone?

 

_...and I watched time run out _

I found them later, others like me, half me. Not exactly me. Some burned like pyres, while others almost not there, hiding in the gloom. Other still were so cold it hurt and I dared not touch. They said I was dark and cold, but warm. A contradiction wrapped in another contradiction. I was a comfort in the dark but unknown. We watched together, then one day slept...and slept...and slumbered.

 

_ No time... _

We woke. We were dying. They slipped and faded and...gone.

 

_ Until nothing remained _

Scared, fear, why why why?? Slipping and crashing and chaos. No one remembers when or why we slipped in,out,and away from all we had known. All of them lost to time.

 

_ No space _

Its quiet now. Silent. I tumble into the dark and stars. The sea and rain. I found a name. Space, dreams and memories. Are...are they mine?

 

_ Just me... _

I'm alone...I'm fading, but something new is coming along, can I wait, hold myself together till it comes? I am Neptune, will anyone remember me? I lost my voice, but still find a way to sing. Waiting..Soon I’ll be gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize for this...hot mess of a short story. It’s based off a Doctor Who Speech, And is about my OC Neptune, who can be found here:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/nightecho-girl/art/Neptune-Ref-738996949


End file.
